


Call me maybe?

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Baristas, Blushing, Caught, Cheeky Eren Yeager, Coffee, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Cute Jean Kirstein, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Heterosexuality, Internal Conflict, Laughter, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Modern Era, Panic, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Secret Crush, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Jean Kirstein, Smile, Studying, Suspicions, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Workplace, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jeanne was used to dealing with all sorts of customers, but not one as cute as Eren. That was for sure





	Call me maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeanne gets more than a tip by the end of her shift ;3

Jeanne gripped her hands into fists trying to look occupied while she pretended she wasn't checking out one of the customers. Which she totally was despite being on the clock. After all she was a teenage girl who was in the middle of puberty, so how could she not be attracted to someone as handsome as he was? The only downside being that her boss was berate her for it.

But then again, the shop was quiet, nobody else had come in and she had time. Its not like she had anything better to do in order to pass the time before she got off for the day. o why not check out the very attractive brunette male sitting by the window casually reading a book? Besides, looking never hurt anybody did it?

She was a college student and worked here part time, had to make some money, somehow right? Student loan and bills in college weren't cheap and she needed the money, so she dragged her ass here everyday despite the shit she got. Plus, the tips were good and she met a lot of interesting people working at this place.

Some of the regulars liked her so much they would come to this place just so she would serve them. Seems despite her reputation at college as a moody troublemaker, people liked her. Guess despite her being a stubborn and sometimes moody girl, she was able to get on someone's good side somehow without realizing it.

However, as of late a certain customer in particular had caught her eye. He was around her age and had heard from her best friend Marco that he attended the same college as them. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen, but god damn were they nice to look at. A light tan across his skin but was still a little pale and messy brown hair, tousled for a better word.

His hair was best described as you woke up like that, but it was acceptable so you didn't need to touch it to make it look good. Natural bedhead look, but hella sexy. God, how she would love to run her hands though that hair and gaze into those eyes of his all day long without a care in the world. No matter what way you looked at him, this guy was cute as hell.

She had no idea if he was single or not but she was going to make a move, you never knew unless you tried, right? From what she had learned from watching him so often as he came into the establishment, he came here a lot to study. I mean most college students did, it was no secret. But why this particular one she had no idea.

This place wasn't hella fancy but it wasn't utter shit either, it was just average. Everything was good quality though and organic, so you got a lot of hipsters, health food nuts and elderly people in this place. A different crowd so to say but interesting none the less, at least they never complained about the quality which was a relief.

Sometimes he would show up with a bunch of other classmates, some she knew too. One blonde boy who could pass for a girl from behind, one Asian girl, Sasha blouse a girl she was friends with and Connie another mutual friend of hers. But most of the time he would come here alone, as to why she had no idea. He either really liked the coffee they made here or he just had a habit of spending a lot of time alone.

After a while of staring into space or at him, Jeanne went on her break to get lunch. Wanting to take advantage of the quiet while she could before clear up time at the end of the day. She left Marco and a senior member of staff named Petra took over for her. She was a cheery girl with strawberry blonde hair so she brought lots of customers in.

* * *

Jeanne sighed heavily, though it had been brief she had enjoyed her break. Now back to standing around and waiting for customers to come in which she highly doubted. Though you would never expect it from a coffee shop, they could often be quite slow. Often causing the staff to become bored and find ways of amusing themselves.

As she came around the corner leading from the back of the store to the counter, she spotted a familiar face. Marco smiled at her playfully, his brown eyes gleaming with mischief. He was wearing one of those expressions which generally meant he was up to no good. Oh, god what did he want from her this time? She dreaded the thought.

"Hey Jeanne, I never knew you were so popular. There's a cute guy asking for you, won't take his order from anyone else" Marco teased a large grin on his face. Since when did Jeanne start picking up guys without him knowing? They were supposed to be best friends, it was only right he was filled in on the juicy details.

Jeanne stared at him in awe, not quite believing what she was hearing? Since when had customers been so picky? I mean sure about the food or service but never the customer. She quickly prepared herself and hurried out to meet the customer. Grabbing a nearby notepad and pen eager to take care of this issue before her boss Levi found out.

She then realized that the customer was none other than Mr green eyed hottie himself. Was this actually happening? He was asking for her specifically to take care of him? Holy shit, this had to be a dream. But she felt like luck was finally cutting her some slack. At least now she could get to know the guy, seeing as she never had the chance to before.

As she came closer to him, she mentally prepared herself in order to prevent making a fool of herself. God, she felt like she was on a stage and everyone in the store was watching her. "H… Hi… I'm Jeanne, how may I help you today?" she said shyly blushing manically. Shit he was cute, he was so cute. She couldn't fuck this up, god she prayed she didn't do anything stupid.

Eren looked up to face her and smiled, oh my god that smile. She felt like she was in her own personal heaven, one that she didn't care to wake up from anytime soon. Whoever planned for this to happen, she shook their hand. "Hey, aren't you that barista who's always watching me from the counter? You're always looking my way" Eren chuckled, his green eyes gleaming as he said this.

Oh, if she wasn't blushing before, god she must have looked like a damn stalker. Staring at him like he was an animal behind bars like you would find in the local zoo. She had tried not to be obvious about it, but it seemed like she hadn't been nearly as careful as she thought she had been. Fucking brilliant.

" _Shit, shit, shit! Great now I look like a stalker! Great job Jeanne!"_ she mentally cursed. How the hell could she look him in the eye now. What possible excuses could she have to cover up her gawking at him like a lion would its prey. But he was so damn cute she couldn't help herself. I mean look at that face!

Eren saw her expression and laughed again his smile growing bigger. Making her feel like she was melting under that gaze of his, seems he was a natural flirt unlike herself. "Don't worry so much. It's not like I haven't been doing the same to you. You seem pretty popular here, customers are always talking about you" he replied in an impressed tone.

Jeanne was probably the colour of a strawberry right now. Imaginary puffs of steam coming from her head showing her embarrassment. In all honesty, she had never noticed what other customers thought of her as of late. She would always be stealing glances his way when she wasn't brewing coffee or doing stock rotation/control.

However, she had been careful not to seem too obvious about her interest in him. Knowing that she was on the job so she had to appear professional or her boss would chew her out. But now she had been caught out on her actions and being confronted about them by the man himself, most humiliating day of her life to date.

Eren smirked, she certainly was a shy one and easy to mess with, but he kind of liked that. It just made her even cuter in his eyes and eager to snatch her up before anyone else did. "To be honest I was going to ask you about your days off. But I wondered if you and freckles over there were a thing" he replied nodding in the direction of Marco who was taking an order.

During his regular visits, he had seen how close the two were, often talking and joking about. It was possible the two were dating, but he really hoped not as Jeanne seemed to be quite the looker. Though they were strangers he couldn't help but get jealous, I mean when you were interested in making someone your possible partner, how could you not be?

Jeanne was stunned to hear this, he was jealous of Marco despite them never having spoken before? She had to admit she rather liked to hear this, made her feel proud. Somehow, without realizing it she had left quite an effect on this guy and caught his attention. And they hadn't even spoken before now.

A small boost of confidence rushed through her and she smirked a little "Nah, me and Marco are just buddies" she replied casually. They had known each other for ages, they were like siblings. But she found it rather cute that a random stranger was jealous of them. Cut that, her crush was jealous of her best friend.

Upon hearing this Eren looked noticeably relieved. Glad to know he still had a chance at asking Jeanne out sometime. He had been admiring her for a long time and had been looking for a chance to speak to her. However, she always seemed busy or tried to not make herself obvious despite her checking him out all the time.

Jeanne then looked around scanning the room like a hawk, she didn't see Levi anywhere. That meant for now she was in the clear and in no danger of being caught doing this. She then quickly jotted down her number on the pad she was holding, being careful not to get caught or she would get into trouble.

She then handed it to Eren slyly, she was still on the clock after all. If she got caught flirting with customers she would only get told off and how she could do so after hours. One time, when she forgot to do a few small things behind the counter. Levi made her clean up the entire store on her own after hours without help. She had been exhausted.

"I finish late, but I'm free this weekend" she replied winking playfully at him. It would at least give her something to look forward to, it was the best thing she had going right now. I mean when she wasn't studying her ass of back at the dorms, she was pretty much working her every other day of the week like a good little trooper.

Upon hearing this, Eren grinned widely and gripped her number tightly. His smile blinding making Jeanne's heart flutter like a bird. What the hell was with him being so fucking cute? "It's a date" he replied eagerly. Finally, he had gotten her name and now her number. This was the best thing to happen to him all day, he couldn't wait to tell Armin about this later.

Jeanne's smirk grew and she stifled a laugh, he was acting like a cat who got the cream. "I'll get you a refill, don't want my boss getting on my case" she replied playfully. Her boss Levi was a guy in his early thirties, rather attractive but really scary. If he caught her flirting while on her shift, she wouldn't hear the end of it and would go home in a bad mood.

She was almost an adult, she didn't need to be patronized by a guy in his prime. He wasn't her father he was her boss, while she respected him sometimes he could be very overbearing. She would kick his ass if it weren't for that death glare of his and that temper that scared the shit out of everyone but his god damn wife.

As she walked away feeling proud of herself, she peered back to look at Eren. The two sharing some playful unspoken words as she gazed into those green orbs of his. As she reached the counter, Marco was wearing a massive smile. Though he was not one to pry, he had been watching them talk and honestly found it all so adorable.

He had known Jeanne was crushing on him for months, in all honesty he had been waiting for her to make a move but she never did. So, he had taken this opportunity to give her a push. "I see you got yourself a date. Though best not let Levi know, you know how strict he gets about shit like this" he teased. Made you wonder how he ever met his wife Hanji.

Jeanne snorted quietly with laugher under her breath and punched him playfully. The two had always shared crushes and relationships with each other ever since they were in high school. She then came around the counter to help take care of Eren's order and fill in the details.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind JeanMarco as a ship, but there aren't enough of them out there as just friends


End file.
